Después de tanto tiempo
by msbradbury
Summary: Jake vuelve a mostrar su presencia después de que se enterara que su cabeza tenía un precio, debido a que alguien se enteró de su conexión con Wesker. Decide en ir a buscar a Sherry para solucionar el conflicto y, de paso, hablar uno que otro tema relacionado con él.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hay alguien que necesita hablar con usted, srta. Birkin. Intenté evitar que subiera hasta su oficina, pero ya golpeó a un guardia en el rostro. Debería…"**

Una voz masculina interrumpió a la asustada secretaria, la cual se giró para mirarlo, luego se hizo a un lado y miró asustada a Sherry. "¿Jake?" Preguntó sorprendida, levantándose de su asiento; se acercó a los guardias que iban a tomar por sorpresa a Jake, pero este debido a su experiencia, se percató de lo que harían. Giró sobre su talones para tomar la punta de la .9 mm que apuntaba a su espalda.

**"Mala manera de recibir al salvador del mundo" **dijo con un poco de humor.

Técnicamente, se podía que él era quien salvó a la humanidad después del ataque del C-Virus, su sangre contenía los anticuerpos y, Sherry se había encargado de ir a por él. Después de todo, tampoco podía tener todos los créditos, así que agregó:

**"También deberían dejar de arruinar mi reencuentro con quien también salvo el mundo"** Cerró la puerta en el rostro del otro tipo que venía en ayuda.

**"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"** Fue lo primero que Sherry preguntó.

No necesitaba saber cómo llevaba su vida después de enterarse de que Wesker era su padre, quien irónicamente, había intentado destruir el mundo años atrás.

**"¿Cómo demonios se enteraron de mi procedencia? Se suponía que mantendrían mi conexión con Wesker confidencial. Ahora mi cabeza, podría decirse que tiene un precio"** Jake la observó por unos segundos, molesto. No le importaba entregarse para que hicieran pruebas con su sangre, pero al parecer eso iba a cambiar; alguien había contado la verdad y, eso no era bueno para ningún caso.  
**"Tu padre fue un científico loco que terminó siendo asesinado por sus propias creaciones. Tú casi mueres por sus propias ideas. Yo no he hecho nada para merecer esto, para que todo se haga público. Yo no soy como mi padre"** Las palabras salieron sin mas, y tan rápido como vinieron, tan rápido como sintió que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. La expresión que tomó el delicado rostro de Sherry lo hizo cambiar de opinión. No era culpa de ella, podía jurar que ella no era la culpable, su relación se había estrechado bastante la última vez, Jake podía jurar por su vida que Sherry no sería capaz de ponerlo en peligro.

**"Iré inmediatamente a hablar el tema. Estaré de vuelta en unas horas, puedes esperar aquí"** Respondió como si Jake nunca hubiera mencionado a William, aunque internamente las palabras dolieron.

En unas horas, Sherry volvió de solucionar el problema. Después de obligar a que todo se hiciera en un tiempo limitado, ya que no seguiría manteniendo información importante y secreta en las bases de datos cuando alguien estaba vendiéndolas. "En unos días oirás que todo fue falso" Sonrió. Había costado encontrar al culpable, todos eran unos expertos. "Finalmente resultó que era uno de los que venían a analizar la situación actual" Sherry comentó, intentando romper el incomodo silencio que se formó cuando Jake no respondió. Parecía que seguía molesto, su ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y la falta de comunicación eran claras señales.

El sol caía en el horizonte, las luces artificiales de la ciudad comenzaban a cobrar vida. Sherry desvió su mirada de la gran ventana ubicada detrás de Jake.

**"Está bien, ****_supergirl_****"** Finalmente respondió. Se separó del escritorio en el cual estaba apoyado, fijó sus ojos grises en los de Birkin, analizándolos, como si buscara alguna respuesta o señal en ellos.

La cafetería parecía un buen lugar para mantener una conversación, la gente parecía estar en sus propios temas. Se podían escuchar algunas risas de niños, otras de adultos. Sherry tomó asiento junto a la ventana, apoyando ambos brazos en la mesa. La temperatura cálida del interior era reconfortante comparado con la lluvia que empezaba a caer. Jake se sentó frente a ella, dando un esbozo de sonrisa mientras le decía a la camarera que se acercó lo que querían.

**"¿Cómo vas con lo de Wesker?"** Sherry preguntó interesada, parecía que desde la última vez Jake había aprendido que no podía culpar a las acciones de su padre. Tenía que aprender a tomar la responsabilidad de lo que hacía.

Jake bufó en protesta, pero de todos modos respondió:

**"Está bien. He encontrado toda la información posible"** Iba a agregar otro detalle, pero se arrepintió. Por alguna razón no quiso sacar el tema, seguramente era porque no quería hacer recordar a Sherry. No le gustaba verla mal. Miró hacia otro lado, más específicamente hacia la ventana, la cual ya estaba cubierta de gotas, algunas bajaban dejando su camino marcado, otras a penas lograban quedarse en su lugar. Algunas personas usaban sus chaquetas como paraguas, otros decidían correr, aunque otros preferían mantener la calma y seguir como si la lluvia no los mojara.

**"¿Cómo qué?"** Quiso saber la rubia, pestañeando un par veces, afirmó su rostro entre sus manos.

**"¿William Birkin fue tu padre?"**

Sherry asintió en respuesta y agregó:

**"Sí. Antes de que su propia investigación lo matara. Además, él conoció a tu padre"** Bajó sus manos, agarró una servilleta de papel que estaba bien doblaba, la desarmó y jugó con ella.

**"Si el tema te molesta, podemos…"** Birkin llevó su índice a los labios de Jake, haciéndolo callar.

**"Crecí. Puedo hablar del tema, no te negaré que me hiere un poco, pero puedo con ello"** Dijo decidida, desde pequeña tuvo que aprender a ser independiente. Sus padres pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en los laboratorios de Raccoon City. Incluso para cuando fue el brote del virus, si no fuera por Claire y Leon, ella no estaría viva. No le gustaba el jefe Irons, no quería estar en la comisaría porque algo la perseguía, un monstruo, que más tarde se enteraría que ese monstruo era William Birkin, que la buscaba para inyectarle el G-Virus. Y otra vez, si Claire y Leon no hubieran aparecido, ella estaría muerta; tanto por los zombies que tomaron la comisaría, como el G-Virus.

**"Pasé mucho en Raccoon City, Jake" **Agregó antes de quitar su dedo, para dejarlo hablar.

El hijo de Wesker se limitó a mirarla, a fijarse en cada detalle: ella era fuerte, ella era especial, ella era única. Él se quejaba por ser hijo de Wesker, un "idiota" que trató de destruir el mundo, un "idiota" que tenía una sangre especial, un "idiota" que abusó de su regalo. Pero Sherry había perdido a sus padres, a temprana edad, había dejado su vida a dos desconocidos, que por suerte, resultaron ser buenas personas y no unos egocéntricos concentrados en sólo salvarse ellos mismos. Luego de perderse unos segundos, que parecieron minutos, en Sherry, se percató que ya podía hablar.

**"¿No sabes cómo se conocieron?"** Fue lo primero que preguntó cuando pudo hablar.

**"Creo que se conocieron cuando eran jóvenes, en un laboratorio. Traicionaron a… No me acuerdo muy bien del nombre, creo que era James. Luego siguieron juntos, investigando. Después vino el Incidente de la Mansión Spencer, donde Chris Redfield estaba bajó las ordenes de Wesker, cuando aun eran miembro de los STARS. Tiempo después, el virus atacó todo Raccoon City, y ahí todo lo que ya sabes"** Sherry terminó. Bebió un poco del café que se enfriaba. Fijó su mirada en Jake, esperando alguna respuesta por parte de él.

**"¿Fue ahí cuándo Chris lo mató?"**

Ella terminó su café antes de responder, en cambio, Jake ni siquiera lo había tomado.

**"No es conmigo con quien debes hablar del tema. Si quieres saber del tema, deberías hablar a Chris"** Sugirió.

Jake se limitó a asentir.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Cuando llegó a la mutación, fue cuando lo mató"** Terminó de contar a Sherry.

Después de que ella le entregara la información necesaria para contactar a Chris, fue hacia él para pedir algunas explicaciones. Había mentido a Sherry cuando le dijo que había encontrado toda la información posible, a decir verdad, ni siquiera había pensado en el tema. No era la primera vez que le mentía, recordaba haberlo hecho por primera vez cuando le prometió que correría si la situación con Simmons no era buena. ¿Pero cómo iba correr? ¿Cómo la iba a dejar solar en medio de todo ese caos? Mintió por una buena razón, de la cual no se arrepentía.

Sus pensamientos fueron borrados cuando Sherry volvió a la cama, sentándose a su lado.

**"¿Odias a Chris por lo que hizo?"**

Jake dudó su respuesta, no estaba seguro.

**"No lo sé"** Respondió con indiferencia, no quería seguir con el tema.  
No era necesario que siguieran hablando de su familia, no se sentía conforme al hacerlo. Para Jake siempre sería Muller, Jake Muller, no Jake Wesker. De cualquier modo que lo pensara, decir Wesker después de su nombre le parecía extraño, era como si Wesker fuera totalmente desconocido para él, y en parte era la verdad, él no llegó a conocerlo, no sabría de él si no fuera por Carla. Seguiría con la duda sobre su padre, aunque no sabía si era mejor saber la verdad o seguir pensando en que sólo era Muller.

Sherry apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Jake, dejando que él siguiera en silencio, llevaban casi dos semanas investigando a Wesker, todos los detalles posibles, incluso intentaron hablar con cercanos a él: se enteraron de Jill Valentine, de cómo ella saltó para salvar a su compañero y luego terminó siendo como un "soldado" de Wesker. También lograron llegar a fondo en lo que se trataba de Chris.

**"Demos por terminado el tema. Puedes seguir tu vida" **Sherry se acomodó en la cama, lo cual hizo que Jake le dijera:

**"¿Puedes quedarte tranquila? Intento concentrarme y dormir. No puedo hacerlo si te mueves a cada rato"**

Sherry soltó una risa, buscando los argumentos para su defensa.

**"Puedes buscar compañía en el piso. Seguramente se quedará muy quieto"**

No escuchó muy bien lo que Jake masculló en voz baja.

**"Si me voy, no podrás usar mi hombro como almohada"** Parecía molesto, si no lo conocías, dirías que era mejor levantarse y dejarlo solo. Pero Sherry ya sabía todo de él.

**"Seguramente el piso es más cómodo que tú"** Agarró el brazo de Jake y lo obligó que siguiera a su lado, ya que este se levantaba, para irse. A veces, le costaba entender un poco el humor de Jake, pero de todos modos, le causaba gracia.

**"No actúes como un niño pequeño, Jake Muller"** Sherry frunció el ceño, buscando la mano de Jake. Cuando la encontró, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, la expresión en el rostro de ambos cambió. Ella sonrió de manera sincera, al igual que Jake

**"Sé que no eres un niño pequeño. Sé que no eres como tu padre. Nadie puede hacerme cambiar de opinión"**

Él no desvió la mirada, al contrario, no quería hacerlo. Le gustaba lo que veía, no tenía ningún problema en oír sus palabras. No la iba a decepcionar.

* * *

- Y así termina. Es una historia corta que escribí hace tiempo. Gracias por leer :)

- Actualmente estoy escribiendo otra historia de Resident Evil. ¡Pronto la verás por aquí! Saludos.


End file.
